


알눈새 알장님

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉연령반전 매그알렉매권씹창 리맨물 눈새 알과장





	1. Chapter 1

“죄송합니다! 오늘은 여기까지 마감입니다!”

네? 아니 잠깐만요. 저 오늘 이 카스테라 꼭 사가야 하는데요? 황당한 표정을 한 매그는 사정을 설명하며 점원에게 애원했으나 불타는 듯한 빨간 머리를 한 귀여운 종업원은 안타까운 어조로 죄송하다는 말을 앵무새처럼 반복할 뿐이었다. 아니, 그럼 어떡해요! 나 이거 카밀한테 사다주기로 약속했단 말이에요! 카밀이 이거 사와야 화해해 준다고 했단 말이에요! 하필 순번이 제 앞에서 끊겨서 억울하고 분한 마음에 발을 동동 구른 매그는 제 앞에서 빵봉지를 들고 돌아서려는 남자의 팔을 덥석 잡았다. 

“저기요.”

“네??”

약간 어벙해 보이는 40대 남성의 얼굴을 바라보며 매그는 사정을 설명하기 시작했다. 아저씨, 제가 이거 꼭 사가야 하거든요. 요즘 사이 안 좋은 제 여자친구가 먹고 싶다고 그래서 지금 제가 2시간이나 기다렸는데 딱 제 앞에서 끊긴 거 있죠. 네모난 안경을 쓴 남자가 안타까운 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕끄덕 하는 것을 보자 매그의 얼굴은 조금 풀리기 시작했다. “그래서 말인데, 그거 저한테 파시면...” 운이 좋으면 카밀에게 카스테라를 맛보여 줄 수 있겠다고 매그가 생각을 한 순간, 남자는 시무룩한 표정을 하더니 고개를 도리도리 저었다. “미안해요, 학생... 학생 사연도 너무 안타까운데 나도 이거 꼭 먹고 싶어서... 매일 야근하느라 여기 올 수 있는 기회가 나한테는 많이 없어요...” 뺏어가겠다는 것도 아닌데 두 팔로 빵봉지를 품 안에 소중하게 안은 남자는 한 발짝 뒤로 물러서며 말했다. 매그가 저도 모르게 한 발짝 앞으로 다가서자, 남자의 눈에는 경계 태세가 어리기 시작했다. 에이씨, 안 팔거면 내 이야기는 왜 들어주고 있었던 거야? 매그는 속에서 부글부글 끓는 짜증을 꾹꾹 누르며 화사하게 웃었다. 

“에이, 그러지 마시고 파세요. 제가 5배로 쳐드릴게요.” 

너무 적은가. 싫으시면 7배 어떠세요? 제의하려고 했던 매그는 말을 멈출 수밖에 없었다. 빵봉지가 무슨 소중한 아기라도 된다는 듯이 안고 있었던 남자가 제 말이 끝나기도 전에 눈을 반짝이며 봉투를 제게 두 손으로 공손히 내밀었기 때문이었다. 허참. 매그는 지갑을 꺼내며 두 눈을 굴렸다. “감사합니다, 선생님!! 맛있게 드세요!” 돈을 건네며 매그는 피식 웃을 수밖에 없었다. 낡은 갈색의 재킷을 입은 남자가 제게 연신 머리를 숙이는 장면이 어이가 없기도 하고, 또 한편으로는 우스워 보이기도 했기 때문이었다. 이거 얼마나 한다고 그런담. 매그는 흥겹게 콧노래를 부르며 멀어지는 남자의 뒷모습을 잠깐 바라보다가 발길을 돌려 카밀에게로 향했다. 그러나 정확히 4시간 후, 매그는 그 결정을 후회하게 되고 만다.

“씨발!!! 이게 다 그 아저씨 때문이야!!”

물론 제게 카스테라를 판 남자는 죄가 없다는 사실을 매그는 잘 알고 있었다. 잘못이 있다면 실수로 상한 계란을 납품받아 사용한 페어차일드 제과점의 잘못이요, 유난히 민감한 위장을 가지고 있던 카밀의 탓이었으나, “그 아저씨 진짜!” 원래 인간은 눈 앞의 것밖에 보지 못하는 법이다. 카밀에게 이별 통보를 받은 매그가 분노에 차 발을 쾅쾅 구르고 있을 때, 알렉은 매그에게 받은 돈으로 편의점에서 카스테라 2개를 산 뒤 집으로 향하고 있었다. 집을 향해 행복한 발걸음을 옮기는 알렉의 주머니에는 공짜돈이 생긴 기념으로 산 로또 1장도 들어 있었다.

***

“아빠, 나 안 가면 안 돼? 다음주부터 할래. 씨발, 나 어제 카밀이랑 끝났다고!! 아빠 생각해 봐. 지금 어? 엄마랑 어? 끝났다고 생각해 보라고!! 일이 손에 잡히겠는지 안 잡히겠는지!!”

아 혈압 아. 매그는 패악을 부리며 발버둥을 쳤다. 오늘만큼은 일을 하고 싶지 않았다. 어제 우느라 눈이 퉁퉁 부어 몰골은 엉망이었고, 이런 꼴로 첫 출근을 하고 싶지는 않았다. 아무리 낙하산이라고 해도 체면은 지켜야 하는 법이라고 매그는 그렇게 생각했다. 하지만 매그가 루시퍼의 이름을 거론하자마자 아스데모우스의 표정은 차갑게 식었다. 흥 하고 코웃음을 친 베인 엔터프라이즈의 회장은 입을 열었다. “너희들 한두번 헤어지는 것도 아니고, 루시퍼는 왜 갖다 대는 게야. 매그 이녀석, 헛소리 그만 하고 당장 나가. 너 미루는 것도 하루 이틀이지, 내가 널 너무 오냐오냐했어. 얼른 출근해! 하루라도 빨리 일해서 애비한테 도움 될 생각은 안하고 사랑 놀음만 하면서 허송세월 보낼 생각이야?”

“알았어, 간다 가. 어휴, 진짜 잔소리 좀 그만해! 이제 진짜 귀에 딱지앉겠어. 그리고 사랑 놀음은 무슨, 사랑에 제일 미친 사람이 사돈남말하긴...”

아스데모우스가 절 무섭게 노려보았기에 매그가 내뱉은 마지막 문장은 거의 속삭임에 가까웠다. 에이, 씨발 진짜! 아빠 엄마도 맨날 염병떨면서 내가 사랑 좀 하겠다는데 씨발, 나한테만 지랄이야! 툴툴거린 매그는 냉동실에 얼려둔 수저를 잠시 대고 있다가 비서인 라파엘을 불러 집을 나섰다. 하품을 한 매그는 라파엘이 페라리의 문을 열어주고 나서야 차 안에 들어가 앉았다. “도착하면 깨워줘.” 운전을 시작하기 위해 시동을 거는 라파엘에게 말을 던지며 좌석에 몸을 묻은 매그였지만, 잠을 잘 수는 없었다. 카밀 일이 떠올라 속에서 천불이 끓어 넘쳤기 때문이었다. 신발을 벗고 시트에 올라가 누운 매그는 아이폰을 꺼내 혹시 카밀에게 문자가 온 것은 없는지를 확인했다. [부재중전화 0통] 까지 확인한 후에야 아이폰을 차 바닥으로 거세게 내던진 매그는 왼팔을 들어올려 눈을 문질렀다. 

“라파엘...” 

매그는 꿍얼꿍얼 제 비서의 이름을 불렀다. 비서라고는 하나 라파엘과는 겨우 8살 차이밖에 나지 않았고, 어렸을 때부터 함께 커왔기에 형이나 마찬가지였다. 루시퍼와 아스모데우스가 둘이서 열심히 깨를 볶으며 자신을 뒷전으로 내팽개치는 동안, 라파엘이 없었다면 얼마나 심심했을 것인지 매그는 상상조차 하고 싶지 않았다. “네. 말씀하십시오.” 백미러로 힐끗 매그를 바라본 라파엘이 짧게 대답을 하자 매그는 누워있던 몸을 일으키며 빼애액 소리를 질렀다. “라파엘!!! 그렇게 부르지 말라고 했지!! 너까지 왜 이렇게 짜증나게 굴어? 내 말이 말같지 않아? 결국에 너도 내 아빠 사람이라 이거지?” 분을 이기지 못한 매그는 발을 쾅 굴렀다. 발 옆에서 아이패드가 흔들렸으나 매그는 신경쓰지 않고 식식댔다. 아스모데우스가 고아인 라파엘을 고아원에서 데리고 온 일은 매그가 7살 때의 일이었다. 라파엘이 아무 말도 하지 않자 짜증이 난 매그는 식식대며 차 문을 움켜쥐었다. 

“야. 라파엘. 차 세워. 나 걸어갈래.”

“회장님한테 제가 혼납니다. 도련님은 저 혼나는 꼴이 그렇게 보고 싶으십니까?”

딱 부러지는 라파엘의 말을 듣자 매그는 입술을 삐죽이며 차 문을 잡은 손을 놓았다. 제 아버지가 저를 후계자로 삼기 위해 갖은 노력을 들이고 있다는 것은 매그도 알았다. 하지만 아스모데우스가 몇 번이나 원래 가까운 사람 관리부터 잘 해야 하며, 그것은 호칭 정리부터 시작한다고 말을 했다고 하더라도 매그로서는 받아들이기 힘든 일이었다. 지금까지 형 동생 하며 지내던, 매그너스라고 자신을 다정하게 불러주던 라파엘이 하루 아침에 절 도련님이라고 부르는 일은 도무지 적응되지 않았다. 기운이 빠진 매그는 작은 소리로 말했다. “아빠 없을 때만 매그너스라고 부르면 되잖아.” 머리를 깔끔하게 빗어넘긴 라파엘은 정확한 발음을 구사하여 답했다. 

“버릇을 들이시는 편이,”

“싫어!!! 그냥 그렇게 해. 그렇게 하란 말이야. 왜 내 맘대로 할 수 있는 건 하나도 없는 건데?”

라파엘의 말을 자르며 매그는 꽥 소리를 질렀다. 카밀과 17번째로 헤어진 일, 서로 알콩달콩 노느라 자신은 돌아봐 주지도 않는 부모님, 경영권 수업을 받으러 이돔으로 유학을 다녀오느라 지금은 소식도 끊겨 버린 소꿉친구 카타리나와 래그노어의 얼굴이 떠오르자 매그는 괜히 울고 싶은 기분이 되었다. 회장 아들 다 빛좋은 개살구야. 짜증을 내며 다시금 발을 구른 매그는 마지못해 입을 연 라파엘의 말에야 조금 기운을 되찾았다. “그럼 둘이 있을 때만이야.” 방긋 웃은 매그가 고개를 신나게 끄덕이자 말을 마친 라파엘은 피식 미소를 지었다. 제 도련님은 7살이나 23살이나 변하는 것이 하나도 없었다.

***

“어라?”

소개를 마치고 본부장실로 걸어가려던 매그는 낯이 익은 갈색 외투에 발걸음을 잠시 멈춘 뒤, 고개를 다시 오른쪽으로 돌렸다. 뭐야, 이 아저씨, 우리 아빠 회사 다니고 있었네? 고개를 숙이고 뭔가를 열심히 끄적이고 있는 알렉을 바라본 매그는 그 자리에 선 채로 잠깐 눈을 깜박거렸다. 부산스럽게 이리저리 책상을 뒤지던 알렉이 무심코 고개를 들었고, 둘의 눈이 공중에서 마주쳤다. “안녕하세요!” 입모양으로 인사를 하며 밝게 웃은 알렉이 꾸벅 고개를 숙였다. 그러나 매그는 대답을 하지 않았고, 코웃음을 친 뒤 몸을 돌렸다. 오냐, 아저씨 잘 걸렸다. 이를 꽉 깨문 매그는 알렉의 이름도 모르면서 벌써부터 알렉을 자를 계획을 세우고 있었다. 본부장실로 들어가 자리표와 알렉의 톡 튀어나온 뒤통수를 번갈아 바라보던 매그는 빵봉지남의 이름이 알렉산더이며, 만년과장으로 머문지 현재 7년차라는 사실을 알게 되었다. 무슨 강아지 이름 같구만. 매그는 코웃음을 치며 맹하고 망충하게 보이는 알렉의 증명사진을 클릭해 보았다. 옷이라고는 한 벌 뿐인건지 사진 속의 알렉도 다 낡아빠진 갈색 재킷을 걸치고 있었다. 수염은 부숭부숭하게 나서는, 어설픈 미소를 지은 채 말이다.

“진짜 구질구질해... 해도 너무 구질구질해...” 

매그는 사진을 노려보며 혼잣말을 중얼거렸다. 벌써부터 이 인간이 마음에 들지 않았다. 분명 일도 잘 못할 것이 분명했다. 음침하게 생겨가지고서는 회사 분위기만 흐리면서 다니겠지. 이런 인간은 분명 회사 봉급을 축내는 밥벌레일 것이니 싹을 잘라 놓는 것이 좋겠다고 매그는 결심했다. 덩치는 곰만하게 생겨가지고서는, 아까 슬쩍 보니 책상 위에는 회사의 미관을 아주 해치는 키티 모양의 저금통을 두고 있는 것이 꼴사납고 보기가 싫었다. 베인 엔터프라이즈는 전체적으로 쿨톤이건만 이 알렉인지 알레기인지 하는 것은 혼자서 웜톤인 것이 전혀 어울리지 않았다. “당장 잘라버려야겠어.” 매그는 이를 꼭 물었다. 이것은 베인 엔터프라이즈의 차기 회장으로서 제가 꼭 이루어야 할 목표였다. 매그는 이 계획에 이름을 붙였다. [먼지털이] 그렇다. 회사에 새 바람을 불어 넣어야 할 때였다. 베인 사에는 새롭고 혁신적이며 들끓는 피가 필요했다. 저렇게 구닥다리 같고, 곰팡이 냄새가 나는, 뱅글뱅글 안경을 쓴 곱슬머리 아저씨가 아니라 말이다!!! 슬쩍 지나친 알렉에게는 아주 좋은 바닐라 향이 풍겼다는 사실을 매그는 애써 무시했다.

“아주 빵점이야 빵점.”

자신은 절대 카밀 때문에 이러는 것이 아니었다. 매그는 작은 소리로 투덜거리며 휘리릭 보고서를 넘겨보았고, 설렁설렁 눈으로만 훑은 후 읽지도 않고서 다시 알렉 앞으로 내던졌다. “이렇게 해서 되겠어요? 아주 엉망이네요, 알.과.장.님. 가져가세요.” 매그는 차갑게 말했다. 알렉이 눈치를 보며 보고서를 얼른 주워들자, 매그는 고갯짓으로만 문을 가르켜 보였다. 몸을 잔뜩 움츠린 알렉이 문을 향해 걸어지는 동안 매그는 마음속으로 알렉을 욕하고 있었다. 으, 진짜 극혐. 포부도 없고, 배짱도 없고. 알렉은 매그가 제일 싫어하는 인간의 유형 중에 하나였다. 배알도 없고, 자존심도 없고. 시키면 딱 시킨것만 할 줄 아는 전형적인 소시민. 하루하루를 일개미처럼 영원히 저렇게 살아가면서, 주말에는 카우치 포테이토로 누워 티비나 보면서 맥주 한잔을 홀짝이겠지. 배는 득득 긁으면서. 으. 몸서리를 친 매그는 티비에서 보았던 소시민들의 삶을 떠올려 보았다. 그런 삶은 문 앞에서 주춤거리는 남자와 아주 잘 어울려 보였다. 입술을 삐죽인 매그는 다시 입을 열었다.

“문고리가 눈에 안 보이나요? 아니면 손이 많이 아프셔서 문고리를 못 돌리시겠나요? 알.과.장.님?”

말을 들은 알렉은 천천히 몸을 돌려 매그를 바라보았다. 놀란 듯한 눈은 도수가 높은 안경 안에서도 휘둥그래져 있었다. 이 정도면 잘 알아들었겠지. 자, 보고서 가져가고, 사표 내!! 놔!! 그 표정을 본 매그가 승리의 미소를 지으려는 순간, 알렉은 배시시 웃으며 고개를 흔들었다. “아니요! 잘 보여요, 본부장님! 저 그정도로 눈 나쁘진 않아요. 걱정해 주셔서 감사합니다! 본부장님 정말 상냥하시네요... 참, 그리고 손 걱정도 해주셔서 감사해요! 아까 살짝 찧은 것 뿐인데 보고 계셨을 줄은 몰랐어요!” 입을 꾹 다문 매그는 알렉이 들어 보이는 오른손을 가만히 바라보았다. 두번째와 세번째 손마디에 피가 맺혀 있었다. 꽤 아픈 것처럼 보였지만, 매그는 아무 말도 하지 않고 손을 휘저어 다시 나가라는 표시를 해 보였다. 벌써부터 머리가 아팠다. 아 혈압 아.

***

꾸벅 고개를 숙이고 제 자리로 돌아온 알렉은 주먹을 불끈 쥐었다. 새로 오신 본부장님은 얼굴도 예쁘신 데다가 성격도 좋으신 것이 꼭 천사 같았다. 일개 직원의 몸까지 걱정해 주며 이렇듯 친절히 인사를 건네는 상사들은 많지 않았다. 쑥스러움을 많이 타시는 건지, 낯을 많이 가리시는 건지 굳어 있는 것도 뭔가 전문적인 포스를 풍기는 것 같고 더 멋져 보였다. 알렉은 심호흡을 하며 후우 숨을 골랐다. 나이도 어려 보이시는데 진짜 대단하다. 이돔 유학에 월록대까지 나오셨다니... 그러니까 저 나이에 벌써 본부장을 달으신 거겠지. 이쯤 되면 자신이 다니는 회사 이름이 [Bane Enterprise] 라는 것을 기억할 때도 되었건만, 알과장은 아무 생각이 없었다. 

“그런데 보고서는 왜 리턴시키신 거지? 나 이번에는 진짜 완벽하게 한 것 같은데...”

알렉은 종이를 천천히 넘겨보며 이마를 찌푸렸다. 서베이 결과. 그래프 첨부. 자료 조사. 출처. 다 괜찮은 것 같은데 대체 뭐가 맘에 안 드신 건지 알렉은 알 수가 없었다. “이상하다... 자간이랑 포인트 다 맞췄는데...” 고개를 갸우뚱거린 알렉은 저 멀리 본부장실에 앉은 매그가 제 뒷통수를 뚫어져라 노려보고 있다는 것도 알지 못하고 머리를 긁적였다. 아! 그렇구나! 커피를 타 오느라 5분 정도 부산을 떤 알렉은 그 때에서야 뭔가를 생각해내고 무릎을 탁 쳤다. 아마 새로 오신 본부장님은 제게 기대하시는 것이 많으신 모양이었다. ‘알과장님은 이것보다 더 나은 결과를 주실 분 아닙니까? 전 다음 차장 승진은 알과장님을 꼭...’ 머릿속에서 울리는 새 본부장님의 목소리를 들으며 알렉은 발을 동동 굴렀다. 열심히 할게요, 본부장님! 절대로 기대 실망시켜드리지 않을게요! 눈을 반짝인 알렉은 자료를 더 추가하기 위해 자판을 타닥타닥 두들기기 시작했다.


	2. Chapter 2

씨발 나 엿먹이려고 이러나? 알고 보면 고도의 눈치 백단에 호박씨 17000개 까고 그런 거 아니야? 팔짱을 낀 매그는 바나나 우유를 마시는 알렉을 노려보았다. 어울리지도 않게 달달한 단지 우유를 쪽쪽대는 알렉의 얼굴에는 행복한 미소가 떠올라 있었기에 매그의 기분은 더욱 더 더러워졌다. 알과장을 자르기 위해 여러 방식으로 눈치를 주고 있음에도 불구하고 알과장은 전혀 아무렇지도 않아 보였다. 매번 알렉이 쓸 차례만 되면 먹통이 되는 복사기와 프린터가 이상하다고 생각하지도 않는 것인지, 알과장은 좀처럼 나가겠다는 말을 하지 않고 있었다. 

“설마.” 

픽 코웃음을 친 채 매그는 뒤로 돌았다. 저렇게 단순하고 저렇게 멍청한 인간이 제 작전을 알고 맞불을 놓고 있는 것 같지는 않았다. “존나 씨발 짜증나네?” 매그는 눈을 치뜨며 입술을 비틀었다. 아무것도 아닌, 겨우 천원짜리 바나나 우유를 먹으며 제 셔츠 값도 못하는 얇은 재킷을 입고 다니는 주제에 알과장은 아주 행복해 보였다. 지가 뭔데 저렇게 행복해하지? 매그의 입술은 더욱 비틀렸다. 지가 뭔데? 나보다 가진 것도 없고 능력도 없으면서, 돈도 없고 명예도 지위도 아무것도 없으면서 무슨 자격으로 저렇게 행복해하지? 남들이 다 부러워하는 나도 행복하지 않은데, 지가 무슨 자격으로? 명패를 내던진 매그는 무시무시한 눈을 하고 알렉의 뒷통수를 노려보았다. 조금 부스스한 머리는 뒤가 눌려 있었다. “아저씨는 행복할 권리가 없어요. 행복해서는 안돼.” 매그는 팩 내뱉듯 말하고 휙 몸을 돌렸다. 

이미 매그는 카밀과 카스테라를 잊어버린 후였다. 이것이 사실은 복수에서 시작된 것이었다는 일도 잊어버린 채, 매그는 알렉을 골탕먹일 일에만 온 신경을 집중하고 있었다. 그러나 알렉을 열받게 만들기란 쉬운 일이 아니었기에 매그는 매번 더 신경을 써야만 했고, 어쩌다보니 매그는 알렉을 생각하고 있는 시간보다 생각하고 있는 시간이 많아지게 되었다. 회사에 출근한 매그는 매번 알렉의 머리 뒤꼭지를 노려보고 있었고, 흠집을 찾기 위해 눈에 불을 켜고 알렉을 관찰했다. 알렉을 괴롭히기 위해 정보를 수집하다 보니 매그는 알렉이 좋아하는 색이 노란색이며, 싫어하는 색이 파란색이라는 사실도 깨닫게 되었고, 매운 음식을 잘 먹지 못하고 단 것을 좋아한다는 사실도 알아차리게 되었다. 그러나 물론, 이것은 다 괴롭히기 위한 것이 목적이었으므로 매그는 매번 파란 셔츠를 입고 출근을 했고, 회식 자리마다 매운 음식을 먹으러 가고는 했다.

***

알렉이 1년 중에 제일 좋아하는 날들은 모두 연말에 몰려 있었다. 9월인 생일을 시작으로 해서 10월의 할로윈, 11월의 추수감사절, 12월의 크리스마스. 알렉은 그 모든 날들을 사랑했다. 가족들과도, 그리고 좋아하는 사람들과도 즐겁게 보낼 수 있는 날이었기 때문이었다. 그리고 이런 특별한 날들이 되면 알렉이 꼭 하는 것이 있는데, 그것은 바로 베이킹이었다. 평소에는 요리를 잘 하지 않고 사먹는 음식으로 대충 때우고는 하는 알렉이었으나, 알렉은 특별한 날에 행하는 작은 의식들이 사람들을 행복하게 만들 수 있다고 굳게 믿고 있었다. 작년 할로윈에는 사과 파이를 구웠던 알렉은 올해 할로윈에는 호박 파이를 만들었다. 탐스럽고 잘 익은 호박만 골라 필링을 꽉꽉 채워 만든 파이였다. 가장자리를 특별히 별 모양으로 찍어낸 후, 위에는 슈가파우더까지 뿌린 파이는 꽤나 먹음직스러워 보였다. 알렉은 파이를 한 조각씩 잘라 포장을 하며 콧노래를 흥얼거렸다. 회사에 가져가 직원들에게 나눠 줄 참이었다.

“이거 드세요! 매드지 사원도 먹어! 별 거 아니지만 만들어 봤어요...”

알렉은 수줍게 머리를 긁적이며 파이를 꺼내 주변 사람들에게 나누어 주었다. 멀리서 그 광경을 보고 있던 매그가 가까이 다가오자, 벌떡 일어선 알렉은 제일 큼직해 보이는 파이 조각을 본부장님께 내밀었다. “본부장님도 드세요!” 활짝 웃는 알렉의 얼굴을 빤히 바라본 매그는 눈만 내려 알렉의 손에 들린 파이를 쳐다보았다. “이게 뭡니까?” 매그는 절대로 몰라서 묻는 것이 아니었건만 알렉은 눈치가 없었기에, 열심히 설명을 시작했다. 무안을 주려던 매그의 작전은 초장부터 말리고 있었다. “...그래서, 제가 드리려고 만들었거든요. 식혀가지고 담는데,”

“전 됐습니다. 파이 싫어해요.”

매그는 알렉이 머쓱할 정도로 말을 싹둑 자르고는 도도하게 몸을 돌려 멀어졌다. 알렉은 눈을 깜박이다가 볼을 긁적이며 자리에 앉았다. 이게 파이란 걸 모르실 정도였다니. 혹시 본부장님 어렸을 때 가정 생활이 어려우셨던 걸까. 그래서 파이만 봐도 그 때 기억이 나서 싫다던가... 아니면 파이만 먹어야 하던 어린 시절이 있으셨을수도. 그래서 어른이 된 지금도 파이만 보면 지겨우신 거지. 알렉은 납득이 되어 고개를 끄덕이다가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 세상에, 그럼 본부장님 더 대단한 분이시잖아? 역경을 딛고 일어나 성공이라니!

결국 알렉은 본부장님께 드리려고 가져온 홀파이를 옆 팀의 로렌조 차장에게 선물했다. 상자에는 알렉이 열심히 묶은 하늘색과 초록색의 리본이 매어져 있었다.

“알과장도 참... 이렇게까지 안 해도 되는데.”

“아니에요, 차장님! 항상 도와주셨잖아요. 저번 프로젝트도 그렇고 신세 지는게 많아요.”

웃으면서 파이 상자를 내민 알렉은 나중에 꼭 밥을 사게 해 달라는 로렌조의 말에 조금은 들뜬 기분이 되어 자리로 돌아왔다. 그러나 알렉을 기다리고 있던 것은 꺼진 컴퓨터였다. 헉. 내 파일. 오늘 일한 거 아직 백업 안 시켜뒀는데. 알렉은 당황한 얼굴이 되어 얼른 컴퓨터를 재부팅 시키기 시작했다. 베인 엔터프라이즈에는 자동 백업 모드가 깔려 있지만, 매번 여러 개의 창을 띄워놓는 알렉은 속도가 느려지는 것이 싫어 그 모드를 해제하고 일하고는 했었다. “어떡해. 아...” 역시나 날아가버린 파일을 붙잡고 알과장이 끙끙대는 동안 본부장실의 매그는 회심의 미소를 짓고 있었다. 그러나 그 미소는 오래 가지 못했다.

“...나쁘진 않네요. 뭐, 부족한 점은 많지만...”

씨발. 나 분명히 이 인간꺼 컴퓨터 모드 내렸는데? 어디서 이렇게 완벽한 보고서를 가져온 거지? 분명 매번 해제하는 거 확인하고 껐는데 이게 어떻게 된 거냐고. 하지만 그걸 물어볼 수는 없었기에 매그는 이만 악물었다. 살짝 웃고 있는 알렉의 얼굴에 보고서를 던지고 싶었지만 조금만 읽어 보아도 알과장이 이 서류에 공을 들였다는 것은 명확해 보였기에 매그는 그럴 수 없었다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 또 칭찬을 해 주기는 배알이 꼴리는 점이라, 매그는 마지못해 ‘별로’ 라고도 해석될 수 있는 뉘앙스의 말을 덧붙였던 것이다. 그러나 제 말을 전혀 이해하지 못한 듯, 알렉은 활짝 웃으며 입을 열었다.

“부족한데도 승인해 주셔서 감사해요! 다음에는 더 잘 할게요. 매번 본부장님이 독려해 주셔서 요즘 저 발전하고 있는 것 같아요. 다 본부장님 덕분이에요.”

장난스럽게 윙크를 하고 돌아 나가는 알렉을 보며 매그는 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 알과장은 매번 이런 식이었다. 혼자서 꽃밭에 살고 있는 건지 꿈동산을 뛰놀고 있는 건지는 모르겠지만, 일부러 샷을 3개나 추가한 커피를 줬을 때도 그랬다. 이렇게 챙겨 주시다니, 하고 외치는 알렉의 얼굴에는 분명 감동이 떠올라 있었다. 탕비실에서 각설탕을 한 움큼 들고 가는 것을 보았음에도 불구하고 다음 날 알과장은 커피 너무 잘 마셨다며 해맑게 인사를 했었다. 매그는 아직 확신할 수 없었다. 이것이 고도의 계략인 것인지, 아니면 이 알렉이라는 작자에게는 정말 눈치란 것이 없는지 말이다. 하지만 뭐가 진실이든 이게 안 통하는 것을 알았으니 방법은 하나였다. 강도를 보다 더 높여, 확실하게 제가 이 인간을 싫어한다는 것을 어필하는 것이었다. 만면에 미소를 띄운 매그는 알렉의 책상으로 전화를 넣었다.

“알과장님, 잠깐 나 좀 보죠.”

***

본부장실로 불려온 알렉은 조금 얼떨떨한 상태로 앉아 있었다. 망설이던 알렉은 주저하다가 입을 열었다. “이건 양이... 기간 내에는 조금 힘들 것 같은데... 말미를 조금 주시면...” 빙고. 매그는 마음 속으로 큰 미소를 지으며 행복하게 웃었다. 바로 그게 목적이랍니다, 알과장님. 그러니까 그냥 사표 내고 나가세요. 하지만 매그는 겉으로는 그런 티를 내지 않고 알렉을 빤히 쳐다보며 말했다. “그래서 못 하겠단 겁니까?” 차가운 목소리였다. 알렉은 잠시 머뭇거리다가 고개를 도리도리 흔들었다. “아니요, 해 올게요! 모레까지라고 하셨죠?” 본부장님이 자신을 이렇게 믿고 맡기는 것도 다 승진의 첫걸음이라고 생각한 알렉은 열심히 하겠다며 매그에게 고개를 꾸벅 숙여 보였다. 이틀동안 잠 안 자고 열심히 해야지. 불끈 주먹을 쥐어 보이는 알과장의 뒤로 매그는 다시 못마땅한 표정을 짓고 있었다.

***

매그가 웃으며 건넨 업무는 3일 밤낮을 꼬박 새야지만 할 수 있는 양이었다. 오늘도 땀을 뻘뻘 흘리며 야근을 하고 있는 알렉을 보며 매그는 다시 한 번 코웃음을 치고는 손목을 매만졌다. 업무를 과다하게 부담하는 것은 클래식하고도 확실한 방법이었다. “그러니까 왜 그러셨어...” 킬킬거리며 알렉을 바라보던 매그는 갑자기 뭔가를 깨닫고는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 뭐지? 왜 나 회사 끝났는데 집에 안 가고 이러고 있지? 매그는 이상한 위화감을 느끼며 얼굴을 구겼다. 카밀과 헤어졌을 때에도 자신은 클럽에 가서 살았지, 이렇게 있지는 않았다. 게다가 아스모데우스가 자신에게 본부장 자리를 떠맡겼을 때 제가 걸었던 조건은 딱 하나였었다. ‘정시퇴근’ 매그는 입술을 짓씹었다.

매그가 사실을 알아차리는 데에는 그다지 시간이 많이 걸리지 않았다. 애초에 매그는 연애와 사랑 쪽으로는 감이 아주 발달해 있었기 때문이었다. 짜증을 내며 대충 짐을 챙겨 문을 나서려던 매그는 블라인드를 살짝 내려 알과장이 앉은 자리를 다시 한 번 쳐다보았다. 무심코 한 행동이었다. 동시에 매그의 가슴은 쿵 떨어졌다. “아, 씨발.” 매그는 블라인드를 붙잡은 채 눈을 꽉 감았다. 이 감정은 익숙한 감정이었다. 괜히 괴롭히고 싶고, 트집을 잡아서 울리고 싶고. “씨발... 나 좆됐네.” 매그는 욕설을 내뱉으며 문을 나섰다. 그냥 어디 가서 콱 목을 매달고 죽어 버리고 싶었다. “조심히 들어가고 내일 뵈요, 본부장님!” 알과장이 외치는 소리가 들렸지만 매그는 뒤를 돌아보지 않았다.

***

오늘도 헤실헤실 웃으며 라지 대리에게 무언가를 설명해 주고 있는 알렉을 노려보며 매그는 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 알렉을 좋아하는 것을 알았다고 해서 변한 것은 없었다. 아니, 좋아하기 때문에 더 말도 안 되는 것이다. 이렇게 뛰어난 제가, 얼굴도 집안도 완벽한 제가 같은 남자에 어딘가 모자라 보이는 아저씨를 좋아한다는 사실이 매그는 견딜 수 없었다. 분통이 터지고 자존심이 상해 도저히 못 견딜 지경이었다. 누군가가 이 사실을 알게 된다면 쪽팔려서 정말로 죽어 버릴지도 모른다고 매그는 생각했다. 매그는 [작전명:먼지털이] 를 1단계 강화해, 알렉에게 한 층 더 싸늘하게 대하기 시작했다. 이렇게 한다면 알렉은 곧 나가 떨어지게 될 것이다. 업무 효율을 떨어트리는 알렉을 회사에서 쫓아내는 것은 매우 논리적이고 로지컬한 결론이었다. 아마 제게는 벌칸의 피가 흐르는 것 같다고 매그는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“과장님은 호구입니까? 사람들 그렇게 도와줘봐야 몰라요. 자기 일도 하기 바쁜 세상에 진짜... 오지랖도 팔자인 모양이죠.” 

오늘도 마이아 대리에게 뭔가를 설명해주고 이것저것 시연을 보여주고 난 후 뿌듯해보이는 표정을 한 알렉의 뒤를 스쳐지나가며 매그는 작은 소리로 중얼거렸다. 들으면 좋고, 안 들었으면 어차피 나중에 더 크게 말해줄 생각이었다. 놀랍게도 알렉은 바로 웃으며 입을 열었다. “다들 먹고 살자고 하는 일인데 서로 도울 수 있으면 돕는거죠. 저도 어릴 때에는 잘 몰라서 도움 많이 받았어요.” 매그는 무표정으로 그런 알렉을 내려다보았다. 한참을 그렇게 서 있던 매그는 몸을 돌리며 말했다. “진짜 밥맛이네요.” 냉랭함이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 목소리였건만 행간을 읽지 못하는 알렉은 큰 미소를 띄우며 대답했다. 즐겁고 기쁜 목소리였고, 매그는 그 안에 담긴 환희를 읽을 수 있었다. “정말요? 감사합니다! 저 밥같은 사람 되는 게 꿈이었거든요. 밥은 엄청 중요한 거잖아요. 밥처럼 늘 필요하고 힘이 된다는 뜻이죠?” 

한숨을 내쉬며 대답 없이 본부장실로 들어온 매그는 서랍 맨 윗칸을 열어 혈압약을 두 알 복용했다. 알렉을 보면 혈압이 마구마구 치솟고 심장이 쿵쾅쿵쾅 뛰는 것이, 이제보니 알렉은 저혈압에 효과가 좋은 모양이었다. 제약회사는 그 무엇보다도 알과장을 실험체로 삼아야 할 것이라고 매그는 생각했다. 그럼 저혈압 치료제를 금세 만들어 낼 수 있을 텐데. 베인 엔터프라이즈가 제약 쪽은 손대지 않는다는 것이 이렇게 아쉬울 수가 없었다. 알렉을 연구하기만 하면 간단할 텐데 말이다.

“알과장님 때문에 내가 피곤해 죽겠어요... 아주 그냥 진짜 죽어버리겠어...”

본부장실 의자에 뒤로 머리를 기댄 매그는 눈을 감았다. 눈알이 뻑뻑하고 피곤했다. 피곤하다 뿐이랴. 작전이 하나도 안 먹혀서 미치고 팔짝 뛸 지경이었다. 다시 눈을 뜨고 책상 위에 놓인 피로회복제를 쥐던 매그에게 순간 좋은 생각이 스쳤다. “맞네... 그렇지.” 매그는 마시려던 피로회복제를 빤히 바라보았다. “상사랑 그런 일 있으면 눈치도 보이고 불편하잖아. 이거 좀 괜찮은 것 같네.” 매그는 킥킥대며 계획을 잡기 시작했다. 지금까지 알과장을 살펴본 결과 알렉은 알쓰라고 해도 좋을 정도로 술을 잘 하지 못했다. 몇 번만 대충 쑤셔준 후, 얼굴 보기 불편하다며 퇴사하라고 압박을 넣는 작전은 제가 짰지만 아주 완벽해 보였다. 어차피 술 마시고 몸관리를 제대로 하지 못한 알렉에게도 책임이 있을 뿐더러, 술에 취해 한참 어린 상사랑 잔 것을 입 밖으로 내지 못할 것은 당연한 일이었으니 위로금이나 좀 두둑하게 챙겨주면 될 것이다. 어차피 자신은 갑이고 알과장은 을이었다. 자신이 까라고 하면 알렉은 까야 하는 입장이었다. 

“돈 좋아하는 인간이니까 좋다고 나갈지도 모르지. 뭐 어디가서 알아서 살라고 해. 억울하면 지가 회장 아들로 태어나던가... 어쩔 거야, 내가 지랑 일하기 싫다는데.”

괜히 양심이 찔려 왔기에 매그는 버럭 소리를 질렀다. 빨리 알렉을 자르고 평범한 생활로 돌아가고 싶었다. 얼굴을 보지 않는다면 알렉이란 인간은 금방 제 인생에서 잊혀질 것이었다. 길에서 마주치면 고개를 돌리자마자 잊어버릴만큼의 전혀 특징도 없는 외모를 가진 알렉이니까, 당연히 1초도 되지 않아 잊어버릴 것이었다.


	3. Chapter 3

매그가 노리던 기회는 생각보다 빠르게 찾아왔다. 회심의 미소를 지은 매그는 알과장의 앞에 붙어앉아 전담으로 그를 마킹하며 술을 마구마구 퍼먹였다. 술이 들어간 알과장이 로렌조 차장에게 환히 웃어주는 모습을 바라보며 매그는 괜히 얼굴을 삐죽였다. 누가 누구를 좋아하는지는 자유고, 둘이 연애를 하든 깨를 볶든 아무 상관도 없지만 제 앞에서 희희낙락 하고 있는 꼴이 보기 싫었기 때문에 매그는 알렉이 잔을 내려놓을 때마다 건배 제의를 해댔다. 그리고 알렉이 일어나자 바래다 주겠다며 같이 일어섰다.

“차가 안 잡히네요... 어떡하지.”

울상짓는 알과장을 바라보며 매그는 씩 웃었다. 라파엘에게 교통을 통제하라고 명령해 둔 보람이 있었다. 미소를 지은 매그는 아무렇지도 않은 듯 알렉에게 말을 건넸다. “과장님, 저희 집에서 자고 내일 출근하시죠. 걸어서 3분 거리인데.” 알렉의 얼굴에 화색이 돌았으나, 곧 알렉은 고개를 도리도리 저었다. 왜 싫다는거야? 매그가 꾹 화를 참으며 입을 열려던 순간 알렉이 말했다. “저 제 베개 없으면 못 자서요.” 매그는 눈을 굴려 하늘을 한 번 쳐다본 후 침착하게 말했다. “애도 아니고 베개는 무슨 베개입니까. 거절하지 말고 주무시고 가세요, 알과장님.” 분명히 무게 있게 말했건만 돌아온 것은 알렉의 폭소였다. 알렉은 까르르 웃으며 말했다.

“저랑 엄청 자고 싶으신가봐요, 본부장님? 이러다가 제가 그 집 가면 홀랑 벗겨먹으려고 그러시죠? 잠 안 재우려고 베개도 필요 없다고 하신거죠?”

헙. 매그의 말문이 막혔다. 알과장이 이런 말을 할 것이리라고는 상상도 하지 못했기 때문이다. 계획을 들킨 것인지, 대체 어떻게 오리발을 내밀어야 할지 고민을 하고 있는 사이 가방을 들쳐맨 알렉은 웃으며 매그의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 매그가 살짝 얼굴을 찡그리자 알렉이 킥킥대며 말했다. “가요! 무슨 얘기가 궁금하신 건지는 모르겠지만 전 본부장님 라인 탈래요. 우리 밤 새도록 얘기해봐요.” 그럼 그렇지. 매그는 어째서인지 실망을 하고 있는 자신을 느끼며 알렉과 함께 집으로 향했다. 맞닿은 알렉의 몸에서는 술기운 때문인지 따스한 바닐라 향이 더 진하게 풍겼다. 매그는 이것이 알렉이 늘상 달고 사는 사탕의 향기인 것인지, 바디워시의 향기인 것인지 알 수 없었다. 매그는 무심코 물었다. 

“향수 뭐 씁니까?”

알렉은 웃으면서 고개를 도리도리 흔들었다. “전 향수 안 써요, 본부장님. 향수도 안 쓰는데 막 좋은 냄새 나서 깜짝 놀래셨죠?” 

매그는 어느새 고개를 끄덕이고 있는 자신을 발견할 수 있었다. 알렉은 더 크게 웃으며 매그를 한 대 쳤다. 장난으로 친 것 같았건만 술에 취한 사람은 엄청나게 힘이 세지는 법이고, 알렉은 원래도 힘이 장사였다. 매그는 커헉 소리를 냈다. 알렉은 낄낄거리며 말했다. “자꾸 그렇게 받아주지 마세요. 본부장님은 성격이 너무 좋으셔서 탈이에요. 아저씨 냄새 나는거 저도 알아요.” 매그는 아닌데요, 하고 말하려 했으나 등을 또 한 대 맞을까 무서워 입을 닫고서 빠르게 발을 놀렸다. 회식 장소를 집 근처로 잡은 것이 다행이었다. 10분만 떨어져 있었더라면 한 대로는 끝나지 않을지도 몰랐다. 지금까지 로차장과 제사원이 엄살을 떠는 것이라 생각했는데 전혀 아니었다. 잠시 계획을 수정해야하나 고려하던 매그는 곧 머리를 흔들었다. 어차피 퇴사하면 볼 일 없는 얼굴이었다.

대체 어떻게 해야 더 취하게 만들 수 있을까 했던 매그의 고민이 무색하게도 알렉은 들어서자마자 와인 셀러를 보며 눈을 반짝였고, 매그는 그 모습에 잠시 웃다가 표정을 굳혔다. 뭘 낼까 고민하던 매그는 이것이 알과장의 마지막 축배라는 것을 인식하고 새삼 미안해져 나름 예의를 갖춘답시고 아껴 두었던 빈티지 와인 한 병을 꺼냈다. 그러나 매그는 곧 얼굴을 찌푸릴 수밖에 없었다. 알렉이 쓴 것을 잘 못 먹는다는 사실을 기억하고 싸구려 스푸만테를 다시 꺼낸 매그는 알렉의 앞에 샴페인을 놓아 주었다. 어느정도 취해서 잠들면 대충 위에 싸 주고 잠들 생각이었다. 하지만 곧 매그는 뭔가 상황이 이상하게 돌아가고 있음을 직감했다. 알렉의 눈이 아까와는 다르게 풀려 있었기 때문이다.

“본부장님,” 알렉이 숨을 헐떡이며 말했다. 그 목소리는 너무나도 다급하고 공기가 부족한 듯이 들렸기에 놀란 매그는 눈을 둥그렇게 뜨며 물었다. “왜 그러십니까?” 알렉은 팔을 뻗어 매그의 손을 잡았고, 그 손을 제 가슴에 가져다댔다. “제 심장이 너무 빨리 뛰어요!!” 알렉이 키득거리며 말했다. 순간 매그의 숨이 멎었다. 술을 너무 많이 마셨나. 매그는 머리를 흔들었다. 제 손에 와 닿는 알과장의 가슴은 나이를 믿을 수 없게 탱탱하고 쫀득했다. 손에 차고도 넘치는 것이, 이것은 이미 가슴이 아니었다. 젖이었다. 매그는 제가 홀린 듯 알렉의 가슴을 주무르고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 알렉이 놀란 듯 눈을 꿈벅거리다 입을 열었다. 

“저... 심장병인가요?”

매그는 알렉을 한 번 노려보았다. 심호흡을 한 매그는 그냥 정석적인 스텝을 밟기로 했다. 로맨틱한 표정을 지어보인 매그는 화사하게 웃으며 입을 열었다. “알과장님, 지금 그게 중요한 게 아니에요.” 알렉은 눈을 한 번 굴리더니 입을 열었다. “심장이 제일 중요하지 않으면 본부장님은 뭐가 제일 중요하다고 생각하시는데요? 역시 감성보다는 이성 쪽이신가요? 역시 뇌가 더 중요하다고 생각하시는구나. 왠지 본부장님은 그럴 것 같았ㅇ...” 씨발. 알렉의 헛소리를 막기 위해 매그는 손가락을 알렉의 입에 갖다댔다. 그리고 그 순간 매그의 심장은 두 번째로 멎었다. 알렉이 매그의 손끝을 살짝 깨물었던 것이다. “맛은 없네요.” 시무룩해진 알렉이 말했다. 매그는 잠시 굳어 있느라 알렉이 제 옆으로 다가와 무릎 위에 걸터 앉는 것도 인식할 수 없었다. 알렉의 입술이 제 입술 위에 닿아 문질러질 때 매그는 잠시 호흡을 잊었고, 그 다음 순간부터 모든 것은 너무도 빠르게 지나가 매그가 정신을 차렸을 때에 두 사람은 침대 위에 나체로 누워 있었다.

“너 너무 예쁘다...”

알렉이 홀린 듯 몽롱하게 하는 말을 들으며 매그는 피식 웃었다. 어느새 알렉은 매그에게 말을 놓고 있었다. 제 손을 꼭 잡은 채 온 몸으로 제게 매달려 있는 알렉을 느끼며 매그는 크게 숨을 들이쉬었다. “좋아?” 매그는 작게 물었다. 매그는 살짝 고민하고 있었다. 알렉의 안은 너무도 좋았고, 한 번 먹고 버리기에는 조금 아쉬운 감이 있었다. 그냥 회사에 두고 전용 좆집으로 쓸까. 가슴도 파이즈리 하기에 딱 좋은데. 매그의 생각은 절 당겨내려 키스하는 알렉을 보며 멈췄다. “완전. 넌 상상도 못할거야.” 알렉은 킥킥거리며 말했고, 세상을 다 가진 듯한 미소를 지어 보였다. 매그는 할 말을 잃고서 마른침을 삼켰다. 달빛에 젖은 알렉의 얼굴은 평상시보다 훨씬 어려 보였다. 수염만 없다면 20대라고 해도 믿을 만큼 말이다. “네 거 진짜 기분 좋아...” 알렉이 신음하듯 웅얼거리는 소리를 들으며 매그는 제가 사정했다는 것을 깨달았다.

“아저씨 완전 선수네.” 

알렉의 팔을 베고 누워 쪽쪽대는 뽀뽀를 받던 매그는 조금 얼이 빠져서 말했다. 흐응흐응 소리를 내며 매그에게 몸을 부벼대던 알렉은 킥킥대며 입을 열었다. “선수 아니야! 난 처음이라고. 그냥 네가 맘에 들었을 뿐이야.” 매그의 가슴은 쿵 떨어졌다. 아니, 그럼 이 나이 먹도록 버진이었단 말이야? 아저씨 모쏠이었어? 놀라서 후다닥 몸을 일으킨 매그는 머뭇거리다 물었다. “... 진짜 처음이야? 내가 처음이라고?!” 고개를 한 번 갸웃한 알렉은 머리를 위아래로 끄덕였다. 판데모니엄에서 원나잇은 자주 해 봤지만 상사와 잠을 자 본 것은 처음이었다. 매그는 켁켁거리더니 다시 물었다. “아저씨, 나 좋아해? 그래서 막 나한테 그렇게, 뒤도 대주고, 나 유혹하고, 무슨 들장미 소녀같은 컨셉으로 접근한 거야?” 술에 취하고 잠에 취한 알렉은 매그의 말을 제대로 이해할 수 없었기에 첫 문장만 듣고 대충 고개를 끄덕였다. 그도 그럴 것이, 알렉은 어려운 환경에서 자라왔지만 심지가 굳고 줏대가 있으며 부하 직원을 챙겨줄 정도로 사려가 깊은 본부장을 좋아하고 있었다. 마이아 대리를 좋아하듯이. 로렌조 차장님을 좋아하듯이. 알과장은 본부장님을 좋아하고 있었다.

꿈나라로 고롱고롱 잠겨든 알렉을 바라보는 매그의 얼굴은 토마토처럼 새빨개졌다. 날 좋아한다고? 매그는 입을 딱 벌렸다가는 닫았다. “우으응...” 알아들을 수 없는 잠꼬대를 중얼거린 알렉은 꼬물꼬물 움직여 매그의 옆으로 다가가 찰싹 달라붙었다. 가만히 그 모습을 바라보던 매그가 몸을 옆으로 틀자, 알렉은 잠시 바르작거리다 또 꼼지락거리며 다가와 매그에게 착 붙었다. 매그는 자신도 모르게 웃음을 띄운 채로 그런 알렉을 가만히 쓰다듬어 주었다. 알렉의 팔에 감싸인 매그는 작은 한숨을 내쉬며 눈을 감았다. 이상하게도 평온한 기분이 들었다. 어쩌면 이것이 관계의 전환점이 될지도 모른다. 매그는 그런 생각을 하며 잠에 들었지만 눈을 떴을 때 매그를 기다리고 있던 것은 석고대죄한 알렉이었다. 매그가 눈을 뜨자마자 알렉은 빼애액 고함을 질렀다.

“본부장님! 한 번만 봐주십시오!”

매그는 눈을 찡그렸다. 무슨 일인지 파악해보려 애쓰는 매그의 머릿속으로 어젯밤의 일이 지나갔고, 매그는 씩 웃으며 알렉에게 손짓했다. “그렇게 부르지 마. 그리고 뭘 봐줘? 봐 줄 테니까 이리 와.” 주춤주춤 일어선 알렉은 그럼 본부장님을 뭐라 불러야할지 물으며, 어제 자신이 저지른 기억나지 않는 무엇인가를 사과하려 했으나 무얼 저지른 것인지 알 수가 없어 사과할 수도 없었다. 알렉이 머뭇거리자 매그는 입을 열었다. “화 안 났어. 아저씨 맘 다 알아. 나도 그러니까. 어제는 아저씨가 잠들어 버려서 말 못했는데... 나도 좋았다고. 그래서 아저씨만 괜찮으면 난 아저씨랑 시작해보고 싶어.” 난데없는 섹파 제의에 알렉은 눈을 데굴데굴 굴렸다. 원나잇은 해 보았지만 섹파는 처음 가져보는 알과장은 망설이다가 천천히 입을 열었다. “저기... 미안한데 나는... 그걸 해 본 적이 없어서... 그리고 본부장님 네가 내 상사인데 아무래도 조금...” 매그는 짜증스럽게 머리를 털며 말을 가로막았다. 

“알아. 어제 다 말했잖아. 상관 없어. 신경 안쓴다니까. 그리고, 상사인게 무슨 상관이야. 우리만 좋으면 된 거지.”

본부장님은 쿨한 성격이시구나. 이게 말로만 듣던 오피스 와이프라는 건가? 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 알과장은 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그는 알렉의 표정을 살피며 물었다. “어제 진짜로 괜찮았어? 혹시 술 취해서 그런거면... 내가 너무 밀어붙이는 것 같으면 얘기해.” 알렉은 마른침을 삼켰다. 어제 자신이 한 얘기는 하나도 기억이 나지 않았지만, 그래도 지금 제 앞에 있는 남자는 엄연한 상사요 회식은 업무의 연장이었다. 상사 집까지 와서 술에 취해 정신을 잃었다는 것이 들킨다면 업무 능력에서 마이너스를 먹게 될지도 모르는 일이었다. 그럴 수는 없었던 알과장은 고개를 도리도리 저으며 입을 열었다. 

“아니야... 나도 좋아. 어제 술 안 취했어.”

***

가자미눈을 뜬 매그는 알렉이 로차장과 뭔가를 속닥거리는 장면을 바라보다가 참지 못하고 목을 가다듬었다. 큼큼거리는 소리가 들리자 절 바라보는 알렉을 본 매그는 그냥 고개를 돌렸다. 자신이 괴롭혔을 때에도 뒤에서 몰래 울었을 알렉을 생각하면 이런 사소한 것들로는 부담을 주고 싶지 않았다. 어차피 알렉이 좋아하는 것은 자신이었고, 알렉과 사귀고 있는 것도 자신이었다. 알렉이 좆을 물고 얼마나 사랑스럽게 끙끙대는지 아는 것도 자신 뿐이었고, 매번 휴게실에서 쪽쪽대는 것도 자신 뿐이었다.

왜 이제야 알았을까 싶지만 알렉은 인기가 많았다. 아니, 매그도 사실을 알고 있었다. 해맑은데다 긍정적인 에너지를 몰고 다니던 알렉은 원래부터 인기가 많았고 자신 혼자만 이제야 그 사실을 인정한 것이었다. 로렌조 차장뿐만 아니라 언더힐 팀장 역시도 알과장을 노리고 있다는 사실을 매그는 잘 알고 있었다. “알렉이 걔들을 잘 거절해서 다행이지 안 그랬으면 확.” 매그는 혼잣말을 중얼거리며 얼굴을 문질렀다. 여리고 맘씨가 착한 알렉은 연인인 제가 걱정을 할까봐 말을 하고 있지 않는 것 같았기에 매그는 그 주제에 관해서도 그냥 입을 닫기로 했다. 나이 차이도 많이 나는데 질투를 하는 부족한 어린애로 보이고 싶지는 않았다.

***

알렉은 요즘 숨을 제대로 쉴 수가 없었다. 어릴 때부터 알렉의 취향은 유구한 금발벽안이었다. 그런데 얼마 전 옆 팀에 새로 온 팀장도 금발 벽안이 아니겠는가. 이름도 세바스찬에 영국 악센트를 사용하는 것이 아주 멋져 보였기에 알렉은 가끔 셉팀장이 큰 꽃다발을 들고 제게 고백을 하는 망상을 하고는 했다. 물론 자신은 그런 쪽으로는 매력이 없으니 그런 일은 영원히 일어나지 않을 것이었으나, 알렉은 그냥 그런 상상을 하는 것만으로도 행복했다. 물론 죄책감이 들 때도 있었으나, 그럴 때마다 매본부장이 섹스를 하자며 불러내고는 했기에 알렉은 눈코 뜰 새가 없었다.

그래도 본부장님이랑 섹파 하기로 한 것 괜찮은 것 같아. 느낌인지는 모르겠지만 왠지 그때부터 일이 잘 풀린단 말이지. 요즘 잘 작동하는 복사기와 프린터, 그리고 컴퓨터를 생각하며 알렉은 배시시 웃었다. 야근을 하다가 갑자기 불이 확 꺼져서 오들오들 떨던 일이 꿈만 같았다. 아마 본부장님은 레프러칸 요정일지도 모르지! 오늘도 혼자서 즐겁고 행복한, 만족도 17000%의 인생을 사는 알과장은 룰루랄라 콧노래를 부르며 발걸음을 내딛었다. 이렇게 열심히 살다 보면 자신에게도 꽃다발을 든 왕자님이 나타나 줄지도 모른다고 알렉은 굳게 믿고 있었다. 한 번도 누구와 사귀어 본 일은 없지만 책을 보고 연구를 한다면 잘 해낼 수 있을 것이었다. 

본부장님이랑 연습 열심히 해서 그 왕자님을 행복하게 해드려야지!

주먹을 불끈 쥔 알과장은 매그에게 문자를 보냈다. [조금 이따가 매비서 알회장 롤플 어때? 매사원이 회사 기밀을 쥐고 있는 거고 난 약점을 들켜서 어쩔 수 없이 몸로비를 하는 거지] 매그는 문자에서만큼은 이름으로 부르라고 우겼으나 알렉은 섹파 자리를 그렇게 이용할 수는 없었기에 타협점으로 찾은 것이 매사원이었다. 도착한 [좋아♡] 를 보며 알렉은 키득거렸다. 본부장님은 애교도 많은 것이 아마 미래의 신붓감에게 꽤나 예쁨을 받을 것 같았다.


End file.
